


The Love Games

by Vixen_Nikki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Nikki/pseuds/Vixen_Nikki
Summary: Meet Hinami, the daughter of the Northern Lord and Toga's best friend. Years ago he came with his family to see her a day after she arrived in this world, and something happened. Now they are tied together, but she doesn't know that. What happened and how are they tied together? No one will tell her, but now she is in a game to find out. Will she get the man she loves?





	The Love Games

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! This is my first official fanfiction story! I hope you enjoy! Anything underlined is a flashback. We will be starting a few years prior to the main story line so that everyone has a strong understanding of what we are building on. Further in, any specific thoughts will be in Italics. I will also make notes of the main characters ages throughout.

*InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are BROTHERS in this story. *

**Chapter 1**

_In a clearing in the Northern lands two children played as snow slowly drifted to the ground in the year's first snow shower._ _  
__"Touga!? Where are you?_ _A girl of only ten summers yelled as she looked behind a tree, only to wait and hear nothing in return. She had the bright red hair that marked her of her fox-demon heritage. Her hair hung down to the backs of her knees, and her violet eyes glistening with unshed tears._ _  
__"I don't like this game anymore!?" She yelled with a whimper in her voice as she continued to call for the one named Touga._ _  
__Tears started to leave her eyes as an inu-daiyokai boy of fourteen summers came running out of the forest that she had just been looking near. He was much taller than her, with shining silver hair that hung down past his shoulders. A jagged purple-blue stripe marked each side of his face, marking him as a daiyōkai, or at least a future daiyōkai. His melted golden eyes softened at the sight of the small girl._ _  
__"Hinami, what's wrong? Don't cry. I'm here now." The boy now known as Touga said in a calming voice._ _  
__He sat down under a tree and pulled her into his lap._ _  
__The girl now known as Hinami snuggled closer into his arms and hiccupped a quiet sentence, "I...I..I thought...I..I'd never fi...find you! I couldn't catch your scent or anything!"_ _  
__Touga nuzzled his nose in her neck in an effort to comfort the crying child._ _  
__"I'm here now, no need to cry. I'm sorry hid my scent from you. I was only practicing what I've been learning from my father." He confessed._ _  
__He made a growl deep in his chest and pulled her closer as a last effort to calm her. That's all it took, and she curled up in his lap and started to drift off._ _  
__"That' my girl." He whispered as he got up and started to walk back from where they came from._

**2 years later**

**Hinami- 12, Touga- 16**

In the Western Palace in the heart of the Western Lands two families were joining to celebrate a milestone.

In a study with books and scrolls lining the walls sat Hinami staring off into space while her tutor, Mayu, rambled on and on about something she didn't want to listen to. Today was the day that Touga had to leave for training.

She let a sigh escape her mouth as she thought about. Touga was her best friend; they had been close as long as she could remember. She never really knew why, but they always just seemed to click and get along well. Of course, she had her siblings, and her other friends, but they weren't Touga.

At that thought there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mayu said sternly.

As the door slid open, the scent of Touga flooded the room before he entered.

"Excuse me Mayu, but may I have a moment with Hinami alone please?" He asked in the polite tone he had been taught.

"Of course, Milord. Pardon me." She said as she excused herself.

As soon as Mayu had left the room Hinami jumped up and tackled Touga. He of course braced himself with little effort and caught her in his arms.

"Touga! Where have you been all day?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Preparing for the journey of course. All the last-minute details that I had to make sure were taken care of." He said quietly as if he wished he didn't have to make the preparations at all.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap as he sat down where she had just been sitting not moments ago. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Once they were comfortable and settled, he nuzzled his face in her neck, all the while breathing in her scent, the one thing in is dangerous world that could bring him utter peace.

"Why do you have to leave for so long" Why can't you just train here at the palace?" She questioned as she relaxed in his arms. She always felt safe with Touga. Who would go on adventures exploring with her once he was gone. The only reason she was allowed to go on such adventures was because Touga was with her.

"You know well that those of our station are required to train for four years, before the council will recognize us." He explained.

Of course, she knew; any child of any of the four cardinal lords was required to train for a minimum of four years in order to be recognized by the council of elders as a proper heir. Even she would one day have to leave to go train.

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with it. Why do we have to leave home to train thought?" She sighed.

He ran his fingers up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. "So as to avoid distractions that would slow the training. If we're at home, then we're worried about a bunch of other things rather than just our training alone." He said with what could barely be a huff. "But don't worry, the time will go by quickly and I will be home before you know it!" He whispered in her ear as he took another deep breath of her scent, vanilla and rain. He could always smell her from a mile away.

"Besides, it won't be too long before you have to go train as well. That will make it go by faster." He said.

Hinami turned around to face him. He looked down and locked eyes with hers. "Can you promise me something?" She questioned him while she searched his eyes for the answer she hoped for. "If I am within my power to of course. What is it?"

"Promise you won't forget my while you're gone." She pled. She feared that while he was gone, he would forget about her. They had never been apart for so long before.

He brought his face closer to hers, his melting golden eyes looking deeply into her own light violet eyes. "Hinami, I could never forget you, even if I tried. You will always hold a special place in my heart. Worry not, I will not forget you while I am gone." He reassured her as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Now come little one, you have to see me off, I have to reach the mountain by sunrise." He said as he stood up with her in his arms. He stood her on her feet and let go.

"Is it really almost time?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately, little one it is." He said as he pulled her into another hug. He sat his head on top of hers. He took a deep breath. "Come, we need to go to our families." He took her hand and guided her out of the room, down the maze of hallways, and to the garden out in front of the palace.

"Ah Hinami, come here darling." Hana, her mother called her over. She hugged Touga one last time, and as she was pulling away left a quick kiss on his cheek stripe. Shocked, Touga pulled away and kissed the top of her head. She walked over and into her mother's awaiting arms. This would be twice that she had witnessed the ceremony that signaled the official start of the training period. Her own older brother Dachi had left not even two months ago to start his. She watched as Touga hugged his mother, father, and his brothers good-bye. "Good-bye everyone! I'll be back in no time!" He said as he started to walk out of the gate. Hinami pulled out of her mother's arms and ran forward a bit. "Good luck Touga! Work hard! You should be able to beat my brother when you get back!" She yelled to him as he continued to walk away. He raised his hand, "of course! I'll be back soon!" He yelled back without turning around. She turned and ran back into her mother's arms. There she felt safe, even though Touga wouldn't be back for a long while.

**2 Years Later**

**Hinami- 14, Touga- 18**

Touga was awaken by his master swinging a sword at his head. This is how it had been since the day he got here two years ago. His master kept him on his toes by trying to attack when he thought Touga wasn't paying attention. On top of that his master was strange, in a way that he always referred to himself in the 3rd person. Despite his rather strange tendencies, Touga had learned a lot in the two years he had been here. Here being in a cave on the highest part of Mount Fuji. He now understood why they wanted them to leave home to train, even he missed his family and Hinami like crazy, he didn't find it hard to stay focused on his goal. His goal? Get stronger so that he can go home and make Hinami proud.

"Come Touga! Stop thinking and get your ass to running laps!" His master yelled as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes, Master!" He got to running his routine laps around the mountain, while in his true form. They were working on maintaining the form for longer periods of time.

Hinami sat up from her bed, only to be greeted with an iron scent in the air and a wet feeling between her legs. She looked down to realize that she had, as the elder ladies said, 'become a woman.' She made hast to clean herself up and ran to her room's attached hot spring.

After cleaning herself up, she got dressed, her sheets having already been changed by the excellent staff he father kept employed. She made her way to the dinning room to have her morning meal with her family.

She entered the dinning room, only for her mother to rush to her side, gushing about how proud and excited she was for her. They sat down and began to eat the rice and boiled egg that had been brought out. "So Hinami, have you looked through the papers I gave you? You know you need to pick a master soon, so that we can start setting up for your training to start." Akito asked his daughter from his spot at the head of the table. "I have and I think I've narrowed it down to a few." She answered him. "Good, you know it'll be here before you know it. Only two more years until Dachi and Touga will be back home!" Hana exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait to how much they've improved! Although, I'm not too excited about getting to see them then having to leave right after." She replied.

"We know darling, but you know that training has to start on your 16th year." Akito said as he whipped his mouth with a cloth.

"I know, well hopefully, whatever master I chose will let me see them before I have to leave." She stated.

"I don't see why they wouldn't sweet one." Hana spoke with a soft voice.

"Also, Lord Takeshi sent word that Inuyasha would be coming to visit soon as well. Seeing as you both will be leaving for training around the same time, he thought it might be good if you two got to see each other before you both have to head off" Akito explained.

"Really! That's awesome. I haven't seen Inuyasha in a couple years now. Maybe we can spare too. Then when we get back, we can see how strong we've become?" She proposed.

"I think that sounds like a fun idea darling." Hana concluded.

**2 Years Later**

**Hinami- 16, Touga- 20, Dachi- 20**

Touga bowed to his master and thanked him once again. He had finally completed his training; he was so excited to go home to see his family and Hinami. He would go to see Hinami first. He grabbed his pack and headed to the Northern Palace.

Touga was greeted at the gate by the guards of the North. They of course let him in without question. He made his was towards Lord Akito's study. After knocking, and a swift "Enter" he walked in to see Hana sitting beside Akito.

"My lord, I have come to see Lady Hinami. Could you please tell me where she is? I rushed here to see her, because I know she'll leave for training any day now." He said with a bow.

Lord Akito had a downward look to his face. "I'm sorry young one, but she left for training yesterday." He said sadly.

Touga couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew she was going to leave any day now but he thought he would make it in time….He dropped to his knees.

"You mean, I have to wait another four years before I can see her?" He said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry InuTaisho, and we know how it must feel knowing the kind of ties that bind you two, but her master told her that she had to leave yesterday. She tried to wait as long as she could, but she had to be in the east by sunset." Akito tried to reassure him.

He just stood there looking at his hands, he would have to wait another four years before he could see his special person.

"Alright then, I will go and train more while I wait for her." He decided.

"I'm sure your family would love to see you. I heard your brother Inuyasha leaves soon for his training as well. He was able to hold off until your training was finished." Hana spoke quietly.

"I will go home first, and see my brother off. Then I will continue to train. I will be back when she returns."

"But of course. We wouldn't expect anything less. We'll see you soon InuTaisho." Akito said calmly.

With that Touga left the room and headed home for the first time in four years.

"Oh dear, I feel terrible darling. They've been apart for so long already." Hana said quietly as she walked over to her mate, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I know my love, but I feel this will only be the first of the trials that they will face in the future." Akito warned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! What's going to happen next?! What will Touga do when he sees Hinami again? Comment what you think, what you would like to happen, or just any comments. Favorite and Follow so that you get updates for when I update!


End file.
